Paying for Less
Story Chris McLean does a quick look in the mirror as the camera crew give him a thumbs up on beginning. He adjusts his shirt, and gives a bright smile a famillar red light flashed on. "Welcome to the premiere of Total Drama Mall!" Chris exclaimed. "Today sixteen teenagers will arrive to this mall to compete for one million dollars! Every challenge will consist of elements from various stores and phrases that are common throughout malls across North America. With more drama, lies, hookups, and fun this season is sure to not disappoint. So let's cut the chit-chat and lets this show on the road!" (Theme Song) A large silver bus pulls around the corner and parks in front of the mall. Chris rubs his hands and smirks as the doors to the bus open. An excited redhead was the first one off the bus. She wore a bright pink shirt and basic blue jeans. Her pearly whites shined bright with her cheerful smile, as she raced to meet the host. "Oh my gosh, you're so much cuter in person!" the redhead squealed with a firm grip on Chris' arms. Chris was half flattered and half weirded out by the teen's obsessive traits. He quickly spoke after Camari started to inch herself closer to him. "Thanks for that compliment, Camari, but if you want to stay here you can get off of me," he barked. Camari nodded and went to stand in front of the mall's entrance. The next contestant off the bus was not shy in expressing himself. His purple hair matched the color of his t-shirt underneath a red blazer. He struggled to keep the glasses on his head as he dashed to meet the host. "Chris McLean!" the excited teen exclaimed, "Am I dreaming? Is this real life?" "Trey!" Chris McLean yelled mimicking the teen's excitement, "Why would this be a dream?" "Because I didn't think I would actually compete on a reality TV show," Trey responded. "I am legit so happy right now. Like oh my god. Total Drama. What are the odds I'll ever end up on this show." "I know right?" Camari stated as she joined in on the conversation. "OMG the first teenager I'm meeting. Quick, I gotta do all the stupid things they do on the first day. First, I think, is forming an alliance. So..." The conversation of the two fans was drawn out by the next contestants arrival. Sported in a white graphic tee, with a flower drawn on it, and red jeans, the girl casually approached the trio. "Hello everyone," she happily began fixing her flower clip on her hair, "I hope today is another great day in all of our lives. No one should have a bad day today. I spread positive vibes to all!" The duo of Camari and Trey stopped to listen to the new arrival, but quickly returned to their conversation. Chris was the only one who responded to the cheerful soul. "Fiore, welcome to the show!" he stated, "Will the location be a bother to you?" he asked as he pointed towards the mall behind him. "We're staying in that?" Fiore asked with a frown. "Fiore do not loose your cool." "Yep, hope you can overcome your fear of mold and filthy surroundings!" Chris laughed. "I'm going to go barf," Fiore declared as the next contestant arrived. "What the heck is this?" the teen angrily asked. Her curly black hair swayed as she turned her head in disgust. "Do you see what I'm wearing? This is designer fabric. A CHIONNE special outfit with a matching diamond studded purse. I am not going to live in there for the rest of this game." "You and me both, Paris." Chris agreed. "This is honestly making me so mad. Where are my lawyers." Paris pulled out her phone and began to call her lawyers. "Um I thought you can't have cell phones on Total Drama?" Fiore chimed in. "Isn't this against the rules?" "Obviously," Paris responded, "but I'm going to be rich soon so it doesn't matter." She started to raise the phone to her head, but Chris quickly took it away. "Okay Dakota 2.0 follow the rules next time," Chris said and threw the cell phone in the air. As the next contestant departed from the bus, the airborne phone flew right into him. He let out a shriek out of pain, and fell to the ground. "Why!" the young man yelled as looked to the heavens. Everyone, including the two chatter bugs, rushed to the teen's side. "I feel like I'm dying!" "Relax," Camari said, "It's just a phone that hit you. You're going to be okay." "At least your phone isn't broken," Trey laughed and pointed to Paris who was in an emotional breakdown over the loss of her phone. "She'll get over it eventually I hope," Fiore said as she helped the boy up. "What a funny introduction that was for Maxwell!" Chris cheered as he scrolled on his phone. "This is so going on YouTube." Maxwell sneered at Chris' statement and angrily stormed off as the next contestant arrived. The new arrival put the hot in hottie, or at least that's what his shirt says. He casually walked towards Chris, while grinning at the ladies behind him. "Welcome to the island Kale," Chris said. "It's nice to be here," Kale grinned. He smiled again at the teenage girls behind him and started to head back to them. He was stopped midway by Camari. "Hi, my name is Camari!" she cheered, "I really, really think you're cute." Kale smiled. "Why thank you! And the exact same goes to you." Camari blushed. "Thanks," she giggled and scurried away towards her. "He's definitely putting the shit in bullshit," Maxwell mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Kale asked in Maxwell's direction. "Oh nothing," Maxwell lied as Kale eyed him as he walked away. The next contestant off the bus wore a black t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and white sneakers. He had a devious look on his face as he walked towards everyone. "Welc-," Chris began before he got cut off. "I don't need an introduction," the newcomer declared, "The only thing you need to know is that I'm Oxley." "Welcome Oxley to our um... unique home for now," Fiore smiled. "What is this?" Oxley said, "This wasn't on the brochure." Paris, who had finally decided to give up on fixing her phone, sighed. "Welcome to the disappointment club." She shot daggers towards Chris. "At least we have you here, Miss Princess," he said as he puckered his lips at Paris. "This is gross," Paris confessed, "Can I not be put on a team with him?" "Can't make any promises," Chris said. The next teen off the bus was not shy to the cameras, most likely due to the fact that she had one in her hand. She had on a flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of black converses. "I just got off the bus," the teen spoke into the camera, "And now I'm walking along to see Chris McLean. Oh my god, I can't believe I got picked to be on this show! I have to go, as I'm almost in front of Chris. TTYL!" she ended as she blew kisses at her future audience. "Welcome internet sensation, Violeta," Chris announced. "VIOLETA!" Trey shouted as he dashed towards the internet sensation in joy. "Violeta! Violeta Lamore is standing right in front of me. First we have being casted on Total Drama, and now I have a famous YouTuber in front of me. Brb dying." "Nice to meet you too," Violeta awkwardly answered. She went to head towards the other groups of teens, but stopped when she saw Maxwell standing alone. "Hello," she asserted, "My name is Violeta." Maxwell froze in fear at the sight of someone, especially a girl, approaching to him first. He thought for a second on what to say, but quickly decided to ask important questions first. "Are your hands 100% clean?" he inquired. "I don't touch people's hands without properly cleaning them first." He dug into his pockets, and in a quick second returned with a small bottle in his hand. He swished around the substance inside the bottle around for a little while. Then, he squeezed some into Violeta's hands, and demanded her to rub them together. She did as she was told, half scared and half curious, but came to a stop when she noticed a strange odor in the air. "What is that awful smell?" Violeta asked. "It's the stuff I rubbed on your hands. It cleans your hands from one hundred percent of germs, but it does have an awful smell," Maxwell replied, "But I've learned to bear with it." Violeta was clearly on the verge of going off in on Maxwell, from her burning eyes to the steam erupting from her eyes, Violeta was clearly upset. "You know what I'm going to go find somewhere to wash this off," she barked as she stormed off. Everyone stood in shock until a beautiful teen girl stepped off the bus. She wore a bright yellow tank top, blue shorts, and brown sandals. She strutted her way towards Chris as Oxley noticed her from a distance. "Welcome to the mall Gabi," the host declared. "This is where you'll stay for the rest of time here." Gabi's mouth made a frown. "This rusty old building used to be a mall?" she pondered, "It probably sucked which means I'm not going to live here." "You're not alone pretty lady," Oxley told Gabi, "You get to be living with me." Gabi rolled her eyes. She clearly wasn't up for Oxley's failed attempts at hitting on her. "And who let this dog onto the show?" she insisted. "I'm not the dog here," Oxley hissed, "You're obviously one, but I'm afraid that term isn't allowed on this show," he ended. Oxley smiled a large smile as the next teen arrived to the mall. Her shiny blonde hair contrasted her monotone outfit of a white blouse with a black skirt. She struggled to walk in her black wedges as she carefully approached the host. "Welcome to the show Damiria," Chris chuckled. "If you think this is funny you need to go away because this isn't," she demanded. "You look like a baby trying to walk for the first time," Gabi joked, but Damiria didn't take it lightly. "You know what I'm done with this," Damiria retorted as she ripped off her wedges and threw them into a glass window of the mall. "I spend all my time trying to impress people, and know I have sore feat. Thanks a lot for this wonderful tip mom," she puffed. "Looks like we have a grumpy neighbor for this season," Gabi mumbled. "Hey that's not nice," Kale insisted, "That kind of attitude does not sit well with me." Fiore smiled at Kale's defensive statement, but quickly looked away when Gabi looked in her direction. "You agree with him?" Gabi implored with a frown on her face. "Yes," Fiore stated, "You don't need to have that attitude here or you'll be sent packing." "Whatever," Gabi replied with an eye roll. "She's so going home first," Kale whispered to Fiore. "Obviously," Fiore laughed, "That queen is going to be kicked off her high horse real soon." Fiore and Kale joked more as Damiria yelled at the sky for no reason and stormed off in rage. The blonde haired teen didn't even bother to glance up at the new arrival when he fell out of the bus. "Ouch!" he shrieked in pain, "So much for a great entrance." "Welcome to the island Dalton!" Chris tried to control his laughter, but he ended up face down on the ground next to Dalton. "Um don't you mean mall?" Dalton questioned the host. He wore a plain orange shirt, white jeans, and a pair of black converse shoes. He quickly brushed himself off when he arose. "Whatever man," Chris answered as he arose, "At least I wasn't face down on the floor. And I've been at an island for a long time and it's weird to have a new location." "Maybe this is a new location is needed because I do remember that you went to jail. Sending teens to a radioactive island isn't safe," Dalton remarked. "I don't want you to ever talk about my jail time ever again," the host demanded as he remembered some bad memories, "Some things happened and jail is a very horrible experience." Paris rolled her eyes. "Did you drop the soap too many times?" she asked. The contestant erupted in laughter and Chris shot daggers at the heiress. "Oh how I don't like you already," Chris declared. "Ditto," Paris replied. "What's all the laughter about?" the new contestant exclaimed. He wore a light brown shirt, basic jeans, and white sneakers. "Don't pay attention to any of these teens," Chris explained, "Francis you should learn that lesson now." Oxley quickly shot down the host's "warning" to Francis. "Chris is just butthurt over a little joke," he addressed. "Okay then," Francis responded as he went to walk over to the other contestants. A short brunette came off the bus this time. She was wearing a silky blue dress, and wore her hair in curls. She was obviously overdressed, but she didn't pay attention to her clothes. The only thing the brunette cared was predicting the future, and her current actions proved this. "I already know you're going to say," the brunette shushed the host. "'Novi, introducing you to the mall,' right? Is that what you're going to say?" Chris was a little too creeped out to respond, and he hesitated to answer. Novi could tell, however, that she was correct and pumped her fist in the air. "One pint for Novi!" she yelled as she jumped in place. Her celebration was quickly cut short when the next teen arrived. He wore a basic white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "Are you happy to be here Tobias?" Chris asked. Tobias nodded his head in agreement. "Yes I am. Very good to be here," he said as he joined the rest of his teammates. He began to start studying his competition, looking at everything from their hair color to the length of their fingernails. He got a few stares his way while observing, but Tobias didn't care. "He's weird," Chris confirmed as the last contestants arrived. "Ahhhhh!" a high pitched voice cried out. "Help!" The contestants all looked on in fear as a teenage boy sprinted out of the bus with his hands on his hair. Following him was a pink haired girl with a sad look on her face. "Wait I didn't get to cut off the rest of your hair!" she stated as she chased after him. "Well there goes Raina and Rowen," Chris sighed. "What a cast we have here." "I'll say," Novi agreed, "Someone's going to trip in one second." And just like that, Rowen tripped over a rock and was sent tumbling down. Raina then achieved her goal, a weird one at that, and took a lock of the boy's hair. "Success," Raina cheered as she put the prize in a paper bag. Everyone was shocked at the events that had just happened, but Chris quickly changed the subject. "Gather around campers!" Chris yelled. Once all the teens arrived, he continued. "Now that everyone has arrived, let's meet your new home." He then ordered everyone to follow him as he unlocked the doors the mall. "Oh and you'll have to pay for the window you broke," the host told Damiria. She sneered and followed the group inside the mall. "As you can see, this is a huge mall. We don't have the time to show you everything that this mall has to offer, which is a lot, but I can tell you where the main areas are. Up the hall is the food court, where you eat and stuff. This season, however, your food will be nastier than at Camp Wawanakwa. That's an improvement. Your teams and rooms will be decided on later, but you are free to roam around until we fix the window Damiria broke. See you victims...er..later," he explained as he sprinted towards the entrance of the mall. ---- Damiria: "I'm so not sorry that I broke the window to the mall. I'm over here trying to do what my mom told me to do. She told me to look good for everyone and maybe they'll be impressed," the pale girl sniffed, "Instead I make a complete fool of myself on national TV. Thanks a lot mom." Trey: The fanboy sat in admiration of his surroundings, as he entered into the confessional. "I'm so happy that I'm finally here. Like is this real life? I don't even know what I'm saying right now I'm just in shock." Maxwell: "I don't know why Violeta got so mad at me because I poured my 100% make-your-hands clean liquid on her hands. She should be thankful," the brown haired teen proclaimed. Gabi: "I'm not staying in this old filthy mall for the rest of my time here. I don't really know if I'm going to lose it over the surroundings or the people," the beauty laughed, "Who am I kidding. The queen doesn't get paranoid." ---- "What are we going to do now?" Damiria asked. "Because that window might take long to fix with the hole I made." Everyone shook their heads. "Let's get started with basic introductions first then?" Dalton suggested. "I'll go first." The camera panned outside to show Chris McLean surrounded by construction workers. He had an annoyed look on his face and struggled to talk louder than the construction sounds blaring in the distance. "It costs that much money to fix the window?" Chris hollered. "Ugh, fine but if this comes out of that girls winnings not mine." He growled as he shut off his phone, but quickly became happier when he discovered the cameras were rolling. "Anyways, what an amazing start to the season!" Chris yelled over the sound of construction, "Who will be put on each team? Who will be the winner of the mall's first challenge? Who's going to be the first loser in this competition? Find out next time on Total Drama Mall!" Trivia *The title, Paying for Less, is play on the slogan of the store Ross: Dress for Less. *The introduction of the characters was decided as I started the episode and the various interactions as well. *This episode was originally going to just have audition tapes with the characters revealed at the end. Category:Original Episodes Category:Pre-merge Episodes